


Rebellious Phase

by superdanganisland



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Regret, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanganisland/pseuds/superdanganisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuzuryuu has his first experience with alcohol, and why he’s never had any since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious Phase

**Author's Note:**

> So in Kuzuryuu's last freetime event, he mentions that he cannot STAND even the thought of alcohol. So the idea behind this story was... why?
> 
> Don't worry, this is pretty lighthearted, so don't expect anything too deep.

His name was Kuzuryuu, and he was the heir to the largest criminal organization in Japan.

It was a name that would strike fear in the hearts of the common folk. The whispers spoke of the blood that had been spilled, of the extortion, lies and murder, all committed under the family banner – if you owed someone money, you’d better hope it was not a Kuzuryuu knocking on your door, because if you were lucky, you’d leave missing a finger... if not, you’d never be seen again, and being shipped overseas would be the least of your worries.

But this was not that type of Kuzuryuu – at least not yet. This was Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, and he was twelve years old, busting into his parent’s locked alcohol closet in the middle of the night, because dammit, he was an adult.

He’d been lying awake in bed waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and once the clock hit 2:00 a.m., he figured it would be safe to prowl around the house without anyone else knowing. He tiptoed over to the kitchen to scope out the situation. It was so dark he could barely make anything out, but having lived in the same house his entire life, he knew the place like the back of his hand, and had no trouble navigating despite his only light source being a faint green digital clock on one of the appliances in the room.

A selection of cheap drinks sat in plain sight above the fridge – some japanese beer, cheap gin, everclear – but no, the _good_ stuff, apparently, was hidden away under lock and key, to which he’d already stolen from his old man’s room earlier in the day. A Kuzuryuu always came prepared. He fumbled around with the keyring in the dark, trying to isolate the one that opened the old wooden cabinet under the counter where his real treasure was hidden. With the right one in place, he quietly slid the door open, and an array of fancy bottles of all shapes and sizes glittered before him in the dim light.

 _This_ was the good stuff. His parents would straight-up kill him if they found him now. His family didn’t really pull any punches when it came to discipline, and they sure weren’t going to hold back if they found him cracking open a 20,000-yen bottle of saké for a quick thrill.

It was all the same to him anyway. After a quick scan, he grabbed the biggest bottle of the clearest liquid he could find, and pivoted around only to nearly jump out of his skin when he found a pair of red eyes watching him from the doorway. The bottle almost slipped out of his hand.

“Young master,” the voice whispered softly. “What are you doing?”

 _Peko_. She was like a damned hawk. He was consistently amazed at how she moved without making any noise at all, and it always scared the shit of him when he didn’t expect it. He didn’t even hear the shoji door slide open.

He turned his back to her, still kneeled in front of the cupboard. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“I cannot simply not worry.”

“You can because I said so,” he said firmly. “I’m just getting a snack. Go to bed.”

“At 2 a.m.? That isn’t very—” She took a few steps forward, and Kuzuryuu shuffled to obscure her view of what he was holding. However, he forgot about the keys that were resting on his thigh, and as soon as his body shifted they slid to the floor with an incriminating jingle. He tensed as the sound rang out across the quiet room.

Pekoyama halted. It was immediately clear what he was doing, and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

“Don’t!” His body stiffened. “Don’t… say anything.”

“...Young master,” she said. He was glad he couldn’t make out her expression, because the look on her face probably would have turned him to stone. “I don’t believe that is where the snacks are kept.”

“I, er… well, _fine_ , it’s because I’m not getting a snack, alright? I’m getting a drink.” There was no use hiding it. He stood up and opened a cupboard and pulled out the largest glass he could find, and set the bottle on the table as hard as he could without waking the rest of the house. He glared right back at her as she watched. “Is that a _problem?”_

He could tell she was biting her tongue. His tone had been effective, because she didn’t say a word as he unscrewed the top and began pouring himself his drink.  She couldn’t, however, remain silent for much longer when he just _kept pouring_ and didn’t stop, with a good half-liter of vodka that used to be in the bottle now sitting in his cup. The boy had barely had a sip of alcohol in his life.

“Um, Young master…” she said as he topped himself off, with nothing but pure liquor in front of him. “Forgive me, but... that may be excessive...”

“It’s fine. It’s not like they don’t have more of this stuff in the cupboard. They probably won’t even notice.” He scooted the glass towards himself and held it up to sniff at it. He snorted as soon as the smell entered his nose, and had to turn away to hide his face from her.

“That’s not what I meant...”

“Huh? Why are you still here?! I said go to bed!” he said a little too loudly, and raised the glass to his lips and took a large swig before she could stop him. Too late.

He immediately choked, nearly spitting the liquid back into the glass. Pekoyama’s protective instinct kicked in without a second thought. She rushed towards him, only getting about halfway there before he snapped his intense scowl towards her to get her to stop. Though he was trying to look scary, his body had gone completely rigid, and he was grasping at the counter with his mouthful of vodka just trying his best to keep it down.

His fingernails scraped at the ledge. There were a few uncomfortable seconds before he forced himself to swallow, and a few more as they both stared at each other, unsure of how to proceed. She’d seen everything, she knew his weaknesses, but he was too stubborn to give in after getting this far, and she didn’t want to be the one to tell him what to do, or more specifically, what _not_ to do. Kuzuryuu was beginning to sense he’d made a mistake, but he sure wasn’t gonna show it.

With the two of them in a deadlock, his word was law. “Peko. I’m not gonna say it again.”

“I…” She hesitated, but soon backed off. “...Understood.”

She stepped away, and Kuzuryuu waited until she was down the hallway before attempting to finish off what was left in front of him.

In reality, Pekoyama wasn’t nearly dumb enough to leave her young master alone with a full glass of vodka, so she waited around the corner to make sure he didn’t die while he choked it down. It took all of her self-control not to intervene, but if he wasn’t going to let her stop him, he was just going to have to learn the hard way.

With Pekoyama out of sight, he raised the glass back up to his lips, and tried not to gag as the taste hit his tongue once again. Every swallow was like pure, burning torture. How did adults _drink_ this crap? He had to finish it, because he was _tough_ , and drinking hard liquor was what tough people did. It had to be an acquired taste, like coffee, or root beer. It was like a rite of passage that he had to complete.

Then came the buzz. It started weak, but not for long. He could handle it, though, so he kept going. He was about a third of the way through when it really started to hit him – _hard_.

It was the perfect storm of bad decisions. Kuzuryuu was tiny, he hadn’t eaten since at least dinner, and he was also attempting to drink a full glass of vodka, which no one had ever told him you’re not supposed to do. He tried to keep going, but he'd reached the point where he couldn’t force anymore down. He leaned against the counter to support himself as the waves of dizziness kept piling in. Just as he thought he’d reached his peak, another wave would hit him even harder, and now the nausea was manifesting in on top of it. His whole body was starting to revolt – he’d never felt so miserable in his entire life. It was a sensation he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He couldn’t even keep track of how much time had passed since he started, as his world was spinning so hard he could barely read the clock.

His breathing turned heavy. After a few more minutes of suffering in solitude, he began to drag his limp body alongside the wall in an attempt to make it to the bathroom, only to be hooked under the arms by a certain someone who’d been watching the entire ordeal. This time, he didn’t stop her, partially because he had reached a point where he could barely tell what was going on around him, and just didn’t care. He wouldn’t have even made it if she hadn’t hauled his sorry ass down the hallway.

And so the fun was over, if you could call it that. The rest of the night was spent in the bathroom, with Pekoyama standing guard as Kuzuryuu draped himself over the toilet, retching so violently that she was sure he’d wake his parents. In between bursts of nausea, he’d curl up face-down on the bathroom rug, praying to whatever god was out there that the feeling would pass while shivering on the floor like a wet puppy. Then, it would come right back, and there was nothing she could do nothing but rub his shoulder supportively while she tried not to look down at him out of a combination of embarrassment and pity. Eventually, he kicked her out, but that at least gave her time to hide the bottle and the glass in the kitchen before the rest of the family woke up. She figured he’d learned his lesson enough without his parents actively trying to murder him.

The next morning, the hangover hit him like a cement truck, and it was hell all over again. After experiencing what it was like to have the faintest movement or sliver of light give him a blistering headache for the next 24 hours, he swore on his life he’d never touch the stuff again. And though Pekoyama wasn’t normally one to antagonize, she’d never let him live it down.

 

* * *

 

“Is this… alcohol?”

Hinata looked down at the huge bottle that Kuzuryuu had slammed down on the table along with the pair of glass cups he’d brought along for the two of them. Kuzuryuu looked offended that he would even suggest such a thing.

“Huh? Nah, it’s just water. I can’t do alcohol.” he said with a grimace. “The smell alone’s enough to make me pass out. I can’t go within 300 feet of the stuff.”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous…”

“Well, whatever,” he replied simply, dropping the subject as fast as it’d come up. “Are we gonna do this brotherhood cup thing or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of just... peko teasing kuzuryuu in her deadpan when he tries acting tough to her. like, hey... remember the vodka incident...?
> 
> "it's been FIVE YEARS!! FIVE! FUCKING! YEARS!!"
> 
> (she feels kinda bad but not really)


End file.
